True One
by Lost-Help
Summary: Seth lives in a town cut off from the world. He and his friends manage to make a plan and successfully escape. They camp out outside the city walls, only to find when they wake up, their whole town vanished in a single night.
1. A Day In The Life Of A Dreamer

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership whatsoever to anything from Kingdom Hearts. Anything within Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square-Enix and its characters were created by Tetsuya Nomura.**

True One  
Chapter One: A Day In The Life Of A Dreamer

The sun was rising on another day, breaking through any darkness that was once night. Light reached every crack and crevice as it slowly approached a lone town. Night was becoming dawn, and the sun was slowly turning the sky orange with its glow. The color spread from the sky onto the ground, until everything was covered in its warmth.

"Seth, it's time that you get up!" someone shouted from downstairs.

A boy around the age of 15 wearily lifted his face, which was just buried into the pillow. The sun had reached the town, and seeped into Seth's room from an open window. The boy winced a little from the light, not yet adjusting to it. He rose from bed, trying to wake up as fast as possible, and let out a yawn. He wearily lifted up his brown eyes that reflected a little off the incoming sunlight.

Seth threw off the many blankets covering his body and stood up besides his bed. The boy was wearing some very big gray sweats. He rubbed his eyes and made his way across the cold hard-wood floor. The tired boy went into his closet, looking through the many clothes that he owned. He picked out some slightly faded black jeans, a clean white shirt and a dark blue jacket with a thin yellow strip that went across his chest. Seth put the small collar on his jacket up, and stood there for a couple of seconds, still out of it. Before leaving his room, he made his way to his dresser and picked up a pendent. The pendent was a silver jewel in the shape of a hexagon, carved to look like a diamond almost. Seth took some string from his pant's pocket and wore the pendent around his neck like a necklace. He let out one last yawn, as he made his way downstairs.

Seth's mother was waiting for him, preparing their daily breakfast. She had her brown hair done into a ponytail, with her back turned to Seth, "So, you planning on sticking around for breakfast?"

He just glanced at his mother, "No, I promised Garrett that I'd meet him someplace today."

The mother continued on cooking the food, "Okay. If you boys get hungry then I have some food already."

Seth smiled a little, "Thanks mom," he calmly told her, "I'll be back later on." The still tired boy walked to the door, grabbing a small brown bag on his way out.

"Have a good day." Seth's mother told him as he left the house.

Seth walked down the dirt road from his house. Similar houses surrounded each other, almost identical. Every house seemed to be two stories, and made out of thin cement. A dirt road went throughout the whole town, often splitting off into different paths. The boy couldn't help but let out a laugh. Even though all the houses were made similar, every family seemed to desperately try to change their home's appearance. Sometimes making the houses even more hideous then they already were.

The main thing that no one would be able to miss in the town was a huge pale wall. The wall was bigger then anything he ever saw, and surrounded the entire town. That wall cut off anything from the outside world. Seth had always wondered what exactly lied beyond it, since no one has ever been outside. As far as he knew, there was no way to get out. He continued his walk for a while until he arrived at a local park. The park was pretty basic, probably exactly how you would imagine any park to be. It was in a circular shape, with the dirt road going straight through it. The park was covered in green, healthy grass, with a few trees here and there.

The place was deserted, mostly because Seth came in the early hours of the day. Usually it was full of people, being a popular place to hang out. Enjoying the park's quiet calming effect, Seth sat down under a tree. He rested his head on the bark, almost as if he was ready to take a quick nap. The peace was interrupted when he felt a hand touch his head, messing with his hair in a particularly painful way.

"Ouch!" Seth cried out as he jumped up to see what it was. A young man with black wavy hair, nearly the same length as Seth's hair, was standing there.

"Having a bad hair day there Seth." the boy said mockingly.

"What the hell was that all about Garrett!" Seth yelled back at the boy, obviously upset from being startled.

The boy was wearing very dark blue jeans, a dark gray vest with a long-sleeved black shirt. Garrett laughed a little from his joke, "Hey, it was funny right."

He almost felt like taking a swing at him, until a voice came from behind him. "Can't you two behave for at least a little while." Behind Seth and Garrett, there was a girl with long blonde hair that would gleam in the sunlight. She was wearing some awfully big light brown boots, a stylish blue miniskirt with a white spaghetti strap. Her eyes were a beautiful clear blue, but they weren't so filled with beauty at that moment. The girl was obviously annoyed with the fact that Seth and Garrett with fighting with each other, "Honestly, can you go one day without nitpicking with each other?"

"Sorry Kira." Both replied to her, a little scared of her dominance. Another girl was standing behind Kira, amused by Seth and Garrett's terror-filled apologies. "Hey June." Seth and Garrett said at the same time.

June was very beautiful. She had on a light gray shirt, with the shoulders being gray, and clean white jeans. She had long beautiful brown hair, which was worn in a ponytail, with her bangs out in front. "Hey guys." June tenderly replied, "So what are we planning to do today?"

"Well," Kira started saying, "I brought a blanket and some food so we could have a picnic."

"Sounds great!" June said thrilled about the idea. Garrett went over to help Kira and June set up everything, while Seth sat back down underneath the tree. He grabbed his brown bag he brought with him from home, and took out a notebook and a pencil. Inside the notebook were many drawings he made, he had a real talent.

Seth went to a new page and thought about what he should draw next. He couldn't help but notice June. How the sun was hitting her, how her hair sort of glowed from the rising sun and her smile. The thing that stood out the most in Seth's mind, were her eyes. The spiky haired artist seemed almost entranced. His pencil started moving on the paper, trying to get the images he had in his head onto it. He tried to get every detail he could draw, but would end up erasing it, unsatisfied with the result. Everything Seth drew, had to be perfect, that's how he was with his art.

Kira saw Seth drawing in his notebook. This wasn't out of the ordinary for him, he would constantly be drawing in his notebook about anything he saw. She walked over to him, knowing that he was in his own little world and would never notice her. She leaned against the tree he was on glancing at his drawing. Kira was right, Seth didn't even pick up on her presence. She then kneeled down next to him, "So what are you drawing?"

Seth jumped a little, worrying that it might have been Garrett again. He turned his head only to see Kira next to him, with a smirk on her face. "Oh. Well, you know. The sights, the sounds." Seth hesitantly told her.

"Really," Kira replied, "because it looks like you were drawing a person."

Before Seth could comeback with anything to tell Kira, "Hey you guys going to be joining us anytime soon?" June called out. Looking for any excuse to end this awkward conversation, Seth got up and walked towards them, with Kira following him.

"What were you two talking about?" Garrett asked slyly.

Kira quickly caught on to what he was implying, "Oh we were just talking about you." Seth gave a confused looked to her, knowing that wasn't what they talked about at all. Kira just replied back with a wink.

"So what are the plans for later guys?" June broke the silence.

"Well, there's really nothing to do around here." Garrett told June, "There's never any excitement. This town is boring."

"That's why we have to make our own fun!" Kira told Garrett, not amused with his depressing behavior.

"Well then, what's the plan?" he asked her. She remained silent, deep in thought on what they could do.

"Hey guys…" Seth was beginning to say, "Ever wonder what's outside of the walls?"

The group looked at him, each wondering why he would ask such a question. June faced the ground for a moment, then turned to Seth, "Well who doesn't, I've always wondered about it my whole life. But it's not like there's anything we can do to actually find out."

"Yeah," Garrett added, "there aren't any exits in this town. Even if we were dead set on finding out, it's not like we can do much."

Kira looked towards Seth, "Why did you bring that up all of a sudden?"

Seth fell back onto the ground, starring at the sky, "Remember when we were younger? We always talked about going outside the walls. Just having one big adventure. Traveling from place to place, wondering why we are stuck here of all places. All of us wanted to head out and see the world. But we ended up losing sight of that, we gave up."

"You're stuck in the past." Garrett told Seth.

"Well" Seth sat back up, "wasn't it you who said that it's boring around here. Well Kira's right, we have to make our own fun. I want to see different things in the world, draw different things besides what's stuck in here."

Garrett was obviously stunned at what Seth was saying, "So, why bring this up still? What do you want to do?"

Seth smirked, "Isn't it a little obvious?"

June finished his sentence, "Find a way to get outside."

"Seriously!" Kira said while getting on her feet, "Are we planning on doing this?" Seth, Garrett and June turned to one another, and gave a nod. "Fine." she said, "But if we are trying this again, no backing down. We keep searching until we find a way out."

June had a huge smile on her face, "I can't believe we are finally going to try and do this." Seth almost couldn't believe it himself. How a simple question started a debate among his friends.

"So?" Garrett asked, "What's the plan?" Seth wasn't sure what to do. Sure they had an idea, but that would only get them so far.

Seth stared at his notebook, which was right beside him. He rose to his feet, "Tonight, we search the areas by the wall. There has to be some weak point or opening, so we'll start there."

Seth and Kira sat back down with Garrett and June, continuing the picnic they prepared in celebration of the plan. A gentle wind blew threw the park. Seth's notebook opened up to where he was drawing June. It had a vague outline of a face and her hair, with no body to speak of. The only thing that the spiky haired artist had completed and was content with was the eyes. They stood out in the picture, showing the detail that Seth had wanted. As the others were enjoying the food laid out, Kira remained quiet. The wind blew her hair gently across here face. Her face wasn't expressing excitement or joy like the others. Kira's face looked worry.


	2. The Best Laid Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership whatsoever to anything from Kingdom Hearts. Anything within Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square-Enix and its characters were created by Tetsuya Nomura.**

True One  
Chapter Two: The Best Laid Plans

Nighttime had finally reached the small town. Seth waited at the park for his friends, wondering if they could even pull off what he planned. One by one, the lights throughout the town went out, until only the moon was illuminating the whole area. "I wonder where the others could be." Seth asked himself, "Did they chicken out?"

Steps could be heard walking on the road from a few feet away. "Seth are you there?" a feminine voice asked from the shadows.

"Yeah it's me." he answered back. The steps grew closer, but still remained as quiet as they were. June, Kira and Garrett came vaguely into view.

"Of all the times in the day, you had to pick midnight." Garrett scolded him, "So what's the plan now? We can't exactly wander around in the dark."

"Hey, I thought this was supposed to be a friendly trip." Kira scolded right back at Garrett, "You know, with laughter and fun. Last time I checked, fun didn't involve complaints."

Seth chuckled a little. Kira always could put Garrett and Seth in their place, ever since they were little. "So what took you guys so long?" he asked.

"Ahem." June cleared her throat as she reached down into an orange bag, "I knew that we would need some supplies, so I brought some flashlights and blankets." Inside the bag were some jackets, blankets, batteries and flashlights. June took out a faded pink jacket and put it on herself, trying to warm up. "You sure you don't want a jacket Kira? It's bound to get cold."

"No, I'm fine for right now." she replied back while handing out some flashlights. "Save the batteries, we going to need them all night."

They all nodded, "Okay, time to get started. After all we only have 6 hours." The group proceeded outside of the park, with only the light from the moon guiding them. The town was eerily quiet at night. Seth continued his way down the dirt road, passing each of the identical houses. Half an hour or so had passed. Finally, their destination was reached. There, in front of them, stood the wall.

"So we're here." Seth said, still in shock that they were going through with this. He turned on his flashlight and shined it at the massive wall that stood before them. He carefully examined it, looking for any crack or crevice. "I don't see any weak points." he said disappointedly, "We should travel down it, hopefully we'll find something else that way."

The rest of the group agreed as they made their way following the wall. An hour had passed, and they made no progress in getting out. "You know, I'm starting to see why no one ever got out." Kira commented, "It's exhausting to even try."

"Wasn't it you who said no complaining?" Garrett said. He and Seth busted out laughing, while June let out a few giggles. Kira couldn't even help but smile.

"Well at least this is fun in a boring sort of way." Kira told Garrett, "Hopefully this is worth it when we do happen to get out of here." Kira looked up to see where the moon happened to be. It was nearing the middle of the sky, but the stars were the main attractions out here. Each gleaming brightly scattered across the whole sky. You could just lie down in the park, and watch the sunrise come. Suddenly a shooting star passed by the moon as it made its way zooming across the sky. "Look at that guys." she said in awe.

Immediately the others stopped in their tracks and turned up to the sky. "Not too often you see something like that." Seth said. June was captivated by the star's beauty. Oddly enough, see then stood on her toes and closed her eyes. "What are you doing June?" he asked.

She seemed to be in some sort of trance. June opened her eyes and finally seemed to come back to earth. "Oh, I was just making a wish on it." June blushed, embarrassed by doing something that might have seemed childish.

"Well we're going to need something like that to find a way out of here." Seth said still examining the wall, "Isn't that right Garrett?" With no answer from his friend, Seth turned to find him. Garrett happened to be knelling down next to the wall, more interested in it then whatever Seth had to say.

"Hey guys," he said, "I think we just found our ticket out of here." The gang all enthusiastically went down besides him to see what he was examining.

"Um," Kira said while touching the spot Garrett was examining, "I only see a wall."

"Of course you do," Garrett told her, "a wall that we're going to knock down."

"What!" Kira said surprised, "How do you expect us to knock down a wall this big."

Garrett only smirked, "Here." he pointed at a small crack at the base of the wall. "For some reason the wall is hollow right about here. You can tell by hearing the sound it makes when you tap it. If we apply enough force, we might be able to break it."

"How do you expect us to knock a piece of the wall off?" June asked innocently, "Are we strong enough to knock it down?"

Garrett rose to his feet and paused for a moment, trying to think things through. "Hey Seth." he said slyly, "Come over here for a sec yeah?" Seth rose to his feet as well. "Let's hope your hard headedness will come in handy right about now." Garrett told him with a huge grin on his face. Seth stood there for a moment, wondering what his friend was talking about. Suddenly Garrett put his hand behind Seth's head and slammed him head first into the wall. Garrett was right, it was hollow and cracked a large hole at the wall's base.

"What the hell is you deal!" Kira said while hitting him over the head with a flashlight.

"Ouch!" Garrett clinched his head in agony. "I knew it wouldn't hurt him! Besides I still owe him a lot more from when he broke my nose."

Kira gave him another slap in the back of the head, "Stop living in the past!" Garrett was obviously trying to hold back his own tears. She paid no attention to him, and turned her attention towards Seth, "Don't you even dare try to get back at him!"

Seth slowly raised to his feet from the fall, "Yes ma'am." He had no intention of getting him back though. Garrett was right, it didn't really even hurt at all. Plus being hit by Kira was more then enough enjoyment for him, even June was full out laughing. He was just happy that they actually found an exit. "You guys we did it!"

Garrett quickly pulled himself together, "Well who first? The hole is big enough for one person to go through."

June went through without any hesitation. She slid through the opening in the wall easily and made her way to the other side, "Whoa, it's beautiful."

Seth then made his way into the hole, before Kira pulled him back. "Ladies first" she said winking at the two boys.

Seth then tried making his way through again, only to be held back by Garrett this time. "Now we're even." he told him as he passed through the cracked wall.

Now no one else was there beside him. Seth took one last breath, before he finally would know what lied beyond the wall. The brown haired artist took his first step through the wall, as he ducked his head to make the narrow fit. As he lifted his head back up, he saw his friends staring off in the distance, with June in front of the crowd.

What awaited them was a massive field. The slight wind that was blowing threw town was much more noticeable outside of the wall. The grass would sway with the wind. The sight of the star field sky with the massive field was simply breathtaking.

"Wow," Seth couldn't help but say any other word. His other friends were definitely awestruck. "So this is what was outside the town this whole time."

"It's beautiful." Kira said enchanted. "It's almost a little overwhelming to finally know."

"This doesn't make any sense ." Garrett grabbed his head in confusion, "Why would a wall be built to protect us from this?"

June turned to Garrett and the others, "Well that wall was made long before any of our grandparents were born. Maybe there was something here but now it's gone."

"I guess." Garrett replied still confused over the whole thing, "So now what are we going to do?"

"Didn't you pack some blankets June?" Kira asked, "It would be awesome of we camped out here."

June reached into her bag and pulled out some blankets, "I have enough for all of us."

Kira smiled as she tried picking out the best blanket. Seth grabbed onto his pendent, "We should make camp at the top of that hill. Maybe we'll be able to see what else might be out here." Garrett made the first move and walked up to the hill, as the others followed his lead. "So anyone see anything out here?"

"Over there!" June shouted. Seth turned his attention to the area that she was pointing at. "It's a road like in the town!"

"Why would that be out here?" Seth asked himself. "Let's follow it!" Seth turned his head to Garrett as they both gave a mutual nod.

But before they even took one step forward, Kira grabbed both of their shirts and pulled them down. "It's late. We can sleep first, then travel down the yellow dirt road." They both turned their heads back as they saw June let out a massive yawn.

"Okay we can wait another day. Besides, it's best to sleep with the city in sight." Garrett said, "We'll live." Garrett got up and picked the second best blanket out of June's collection. Seth reluctantly got up and picked the worst, so June would be warm that night with the remaining blanket. "So tomorrow then guys, first thing. I can wait a night, but I can't wait another day." They each smiled as they prepared their own little beds out of their blankets and got underneath the covers.

June, Kira and Garrett seemed to fall asleep as soon as their head hit the pillow. Seth, however, couldn't contain the excitement he felt. He just laid there, looking up at the stairs. A while had passed since they made camp, but Seth still was up. What exactly would they find?

"Tshh. Tshh."

Seth looked up to see what that unusual noise was. "You guys?" he quietly asked, "Are you awake?"

"Tshh. Tshh."

Seth had heard the noise again. He saw that the others were fast asleep. "Who's there?" he go to his feet, puzzled. He repeated himself but no one answered.

"Tshh. Tshh."

Seth turned around to see if anything was behind him. "Who's there?" he repeated once more.

"Tshh. Tshh."

Seth heard the sound once more and turned back around. He saw a creature that was pure black with piercing yellow eyes standing a few feet away. It had antennas sticking up on its head, and was about one-third his size. The shocked teen fell on his behind. "What the hell are you!?" Suddenly the ground that he was sitting on turned black, and he felt like he was sinking straight through it. "No. What is this!?" Seth's legs sank through the ground, and he saw his other friends being sucked into the black holes below them.

"Wake up guys!" he yelled, "June!" The others sank into the ground much faster then he was. The hole had sunk the boy up to his shoulders. "No!" the dark creature moved a little closer to Seth's face. His eyes grew wider, and felt like he was a kid again, being afraid of the dark. The feeling he had now was the same, except much more visual. It was as if he was staring at the Boogey Man himself. He slowly sank into the darkness, as he blankly kept looking into the creatures eyes.

"Seth." The boy heard June's voice. "Seth." she repeated with almost no emotion, "Wake up."

"Seth wake up!" Kira was shouting.

Seth jumped up from the ground. "A nightmare." he thought. He realized that he was covered in a cold sweat, with the sun was beating down on him.

"Seth!" Garrett yelled to get his attention, "The town is gone!"

"What!" he turned to see where the town was standing last night. There was absolutely nothing there, or even the slightest trace that there was anything there to begin with. All that was around them, was nothing but the endless field and a single road that lead off into the unknown.


	3. Somewhere Down the Road

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership whatsoever to anything from Kingdom Hearts. Anything within Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square-Enix and its characters were created by Tetsuya Nomura.**

True One  
Chapter Three: Somewhere Down the Road

Early dawn was beginning to come over the grassy horizon. Light pierced through the cloudless sky, while Seth and his friends looked on in horror. The place where their home once was had vanished.

"I'm dreaming…" Seth thought, "I have to be." The boy was weak in the knees, and couldn't muster enough strength to stand. June and Kira apparently felt the same. They were still lying on the ground.

Garrett was the only one of them who was on his feet. "How could this happen?" he said in confusion, "Where did everything go?"

Kira was speechless, while June seemed to be the only stable one at the time. "Guys," she said calmly, "we're not at the same place we were last night."

"What?" Garrett asked, "We're not?"

June pointed at the long dirt road that went on as far as they could see. "The road isn't at the same place it was earlier. We must have moved somehow."

"How is that even possible?" Kira asked, breaking her silence.

"That's not important now guys." Garrett stated, "Now we can't look back. We weren't planning to go home anyways right?"

The others couldn't say anything, he was right. They all promised that they wouldn't turn back, but the fact that they could go back home if they needed to was, well comforting. Now what they were doing was definite, and they had to do it alone.

One by one, Garrett's friends silently got on their feet. "He's right." Seth said, rubbing the back of his head. "We have to keep moving. Let's hope that somewhere down the road we find the town again."

"Well let's get going then." June announced, "Sitting around won't get us anywhere."

Garrett and June started packing up their supplies, but were still in a bit of shock. Seth noticed that Kira wasn't adjusting to their situation as fast as the others. He approached her to make sure that she was okay. "This looks like it's going to be a long trip." he told her, "You think you're ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure." she answered him with a vague smile. "It's just,… all happening so fast you know."

Seth knew Kira was a little shook up. The fact was that he was too, he just hid it a bit better.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." she told Seth, "I'll be okay. Let's go with Garrett and June." She grabbed his arm and tugged him over to the others, who were waiting on them.

This kind of emotion in Kira is something that Seth never saw before. Kira always seemed so put together and sure of herself. "Maybe it's because she knows that she doesn't have control." he thought to himself.

Seth grabbed onto his pendant, remembering the day that he and Kira found it, while they walked down the road.

"Hey Seth, whatcha doing' in the park so late." asked the voice of a young girl, "You ought to be at home."

A young Seth was lying down on the grass, watching the stars. Kira was a few feet away, and looked particularly annoyed.

"Come sit with me Kira. Who knows, you might end up having fun." he told her. Kira reluctantly plumped down next to him. "See, isn't it fun?"

"I guess it… hey what is that!" Kira shouted. She was pointing at a star soaring through the sky. "It's so pretty. Right Seth? Seth?" The young boy seemed to be fast asleep, until the girl started violently shaking him. "Wake up!"

"Hey ouch, I'm awake!" he yelled.

"Didn't look like it!" she replied.

Seth placed his hands on the ground, to give him enough strength to stand. But he felt something sharp and hard in his palm. The young boy opened his hand, revealing a silver pendant.

"It's so shiny." Kira said looking in awe. "You're so lucky you found it."

Seth cleaned off the dirt on the pendant, and admired the rare find. "It looks like it's worth something too."

"You're not going to sell it are you!?" Kira asked like he was doing something morally wrong.

"Well I was wishing I had the money to buy some skates." Seth said to Kira, "Lucky I found it."

Kira restrained herself from telling her friend off. "If I found something as pretty as that, I'd keep it forever." the young girl commented.

Seth was snapped back into reality when Kira let out a massive yawn. She was still holding onto his arm, and the sun was beginning to set. Apparently they walked down the road all day long, and she still hadn't let go of Seth. Why didn't he sell his pendant like he wanted? Did he simply keep it because Kira told him to? "No that wasn't the reason," Seth thought, "but if that wasn't the reason, then what?"

The spiky haired artist didn't know what to think. This was the exact reason why he would draw, to get his feelings out on paper.

Kira yawned again, with June yawning a little after. "Hey Garrett." Seth said, "Maybe we should stop to get some rest."

"We can't stop." Garrett replied, "We need to find a town or something first. I can't stand being in this endless field any longer."

"But we're all a little exhausted." he told him.

"I'm not."

"We've been walking all day. The girls need to rest." commented Seth, getting a little annoyed with his objections.

Garrett ceased walking and turned to face him. "We all agreed we don't stop until we get somewhere. We don't have any time to waste."

Seth moved Kira's hand away so he could approach his friend. "So tiring ourselves out is a better way to spend our time."

"How long do you expect us to last out here?" Garrett asked, "We don't have much food or water. Do you really expect us to last long?"

The thought had never crossed Seth's mind, and by the look on June's face, it didn't cross hers either. "That must have been why Kira was lost in her thoughts." he thought, "She was realistically thinking of our chances."

Seth knew his idea was the right thing to do, but the problem was that Garrett thought that too. "Do you really think tiring ourselves out and using our supplies is a good idea? The girls are tired of walking!"

"Guys!" June screamed. The two turned and saw that she was on the verge of tears. "This isn't the time for you to fight."

Kira walked up and grabbed Seth's arm again. "Stop it." she whispered into his ear, "Let's sit over there to cool off for a while."

She led Seth to a spot a little off from the road, while June did the same with Garrett. They both sat down on the unruly grass while Kira pulled out her blanket from earlier.

"Take it." she told him, holding out a blanket, "The last thing we need is for one of us to get sick."

The boy let on a fake smile, to give her some sort of comfort. Then he remembered Garrett's comment about surviving, and then Kira's worrying. He reached around his neck to untie his pendant.

"Here." Seth said while taking off his 'lucky charm', "Hold onto this for me will ya?"

Kira was a little surprised from the gesture, but took the gift anyways. "You know, I always wanted to get my hands on it." She quickly pulled back her long blonde hair to wrap the pendant around it. "It's really pretty."

Seth laughed a bit, "I always had a feeling you did. Hold onto that until we get into town. It's supposed to give you luck."

The girl smiled, "Yeah, but I might not be willing to give it back."

The two spread out the blanket so they would be able to lie down. A couple of minutes passed before Kira noticed something. 

"Hey look." she said, "There's a shooting star. Just like that night when we found your pendant." The girl closed her eyes and quietly whispered 'I wish we find a town soon.' Seth heard her wish, and felt his heart beating in his throat. It was entirely his fault that they were in this mess. Nothing could ease the guilt he felt for wronging Kira.

He turned to face her, but she was already asleep. The boy lied for a few minutes watching her sleep.

"Why am I feeling so bad right now?" he told himself, "I've never felt so guilty."

Then Seth realized something, "Am I falling for Kira?" He seemed shaken up at the thought. He had been admiring June since he first met her, but now he was falling for Kira. She had been like a sister to him his whole life.

"I need to vent." Seth said while grabbing a paper and pen from his bag.

He began to continue his drawing of June, but something was off. He couldn't get her facial features exactly right. The image of her in the park was long forgotten. The artist gave up on that drawing and turned to a blank page. "What to draw?"

Seth recalled his dream from the previous night. Being attacked by a strange black creature, with piercing yellow eyes. He could remember it so vividly. His pencil started moving across the paper. Seth didn't even notice that he was drawing, he was seemingly in a trance. Before he knew it, he had drawn, in detail, the monster from the night before.

Seth felt his eyes getting heavy, and could barely find the strength to sit up anymore. He wearily fell back down on the blanket and fell asleep next to Kira.

The next morning Seth was awoken by a cold, chilly wind. "Ugh." he mumbled. Slowly he lifted his head up and saw that he was still in an endless field. The problem was that's all he saw. Kira, June and Garrett were all gone, and he was lying on the field alone.


End file.
